Hawke's Red Mark
by Death by Oreos
Summary: The group gathered in The Hanged Man for some r&r when Fenris was asked about the red mark on his boyfriends face. Slight Hawke(M)xFenris. Based on default male Hawke. (Oneshot)


In The Hanged Man in Lowtown, Hawke's comrades have gathered around a table for some idle banter. The smell of ale, the sound of the crackling fireplace and the voices of the patrons filled the tavern.

Over at one of the tables a busty rogue downed the rest of her mug before a curious eyebrow raised as she looked over to her companion sitting in front of her.

An uncomfortable white haired elf noticed the woman's gaze and asked in a low irritated tone.

"What?"

"You know, I've been wondering, is that red mark across Hawke's face a tattoo?" she asked. The rest of the group fell silent and turned to look at the confused elf.

"Why are you asking me?" he shifts in his seat, clearly uncomfortable, looking over the faces of his curious subordinates. He could tell by their eyes they were hungry for an answer.

"Doesn't he keep you nearby at all times, watching you glow?" she teased.

He slams his mug onto the table before shooting a glare towards the pirate. "I do not glow!" he exclaims followed by a soft growl beneath his breath.

"Pfft, yes you do. We've all seen you glow Fenris, it's no secret." She teases, a curious finger tracing the markings along his arm. A furious blush grew on his face.

"I wonder just how strong you glow as Hawke ravages your body. Held down by his strong, muscular arms, his warm breath on your skin, his hands roaming, venturing down to grab on to your-"

"Isabela!" Aveline yells, cutting her off before she could continue. Her hands covering Merill's ears.

"What happened Aveline? Oh my, is one of those bugs that crawls into your ears and lay eggs in them in here?" she said, her eyes searching for a hint across the table.

The whole bar thought the same thing that instant; _cute_.

The pirate chuckles, aware of the daggers darting her way from Aveline's dirty look. "It's nothing kitten." Isabela says waving her hand at her.

"Oh, it was something naughty again wasn't it, it's always something naughty. Come on tell me. Pleeeeeeeease" She begs, turning towards Fenris , as if an extending the word please would do any good.

He was hiding his blush with a hand trying to preoccupy himself by staring into his half empty mug.

The smaller elf grabbed hold of his arm, tugging on it furiously "Come on Fenris, you said you'd do me a favor if I frolicked around with you, it's time to collect your debt." Says the bubbly elf, unaware of how embarrassed that comment made Fenris.

Varric immediately spouted out his ale the moment those words reached his ears. "YOU were frolicking in the fields Fenris? I wonder if Hawke knows about this." He says, wiping off the ale with his backhand.

The white haired elf crosses his arms before letting out a grunt. "It's in our nature to frolic, it helps us let off steam."

Isabela fingers trail down Fenris's arm. "And I'm sure you're just full of steam." She says, giving him a playful wink.

"Enough." He swatted Isabela's hand away from his arm. "Weren't we just talking about Hawke's red marking across his face?"

"Well speak of the devil." Announced Sabastian turning towards the door of the tavern.

The patrons rose their glass and shouted "HAWKE!" before returning to their own business.

"Sorry I'm late. Giving a mabari a bath is no easy task." Says a winded Hawke. A light sheen of sweat covered his face. He was in his usual casuals, the mahogany finery with the Amell family symbol on the back.

Fenris couldn't help but feel a rise in his body temperature at the sight of his boyfriend all sweaty.

 _By the gods that must have been one hell of a task, his face is so flushed. Wonder if I could get him that out of breath and red tonight._

A grin on the pirate's face welcomed him back after he snapped out of his thought. She saw the cogs turning in his head.

"You're going to get a nosebleed with that imagination of yours little wolf." She whispered.

Before he could reply, his attention was redirected by the sound of Anders' voice.

"Looks like you've got some stiff competition Fenris, his hands rubbing all over another hound." He teased, raising his glass.

"Oh shut up." He replied taking a sip of his drink as he tried to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend. He was usually so pale which made the blush on his face up to his ears a lot more noticeable.

Varric scooted aside to make room for Hawke between Fenris and himself before offering him some ale. Fenris could both hear and feel Hawke's heavy breath on his skin.

"Doesn't Sandal and Bodahn usually take care of it?" asked Anders.

"Not today, I wanted to do some redecorating myself and gave them some time off." Replied Hawke, trying his best to wipe off his sweat with the collar of his shirt.

"Say Hawke, we've been wondering about that red line across your face." Varric declared.

Hawke takes a gulp of his drink before putting on a poker face. "Oh, it's just some dried blood of my sworn enemies. Usually when I ask you guys to scout out ahead I dip my fingers in their blood and smear it across my face. Not everything in the bottles of potions I carry are actual potions, I carry our enemies blood in them."

Every mouth in the tavern dropped open, their gaze turned towards Hawke who took another gulp of his drink.

"Andraste's beard Hawke!" exclaimed a wide-eyed Varric.

The corners of Hawk's mouth started to rise. He couldn't contain it any longer. He erupted in laughter and started patting Varric on his back.

"I'm just kidding!"

All the patrons' heads dropped as they released one huge simultaneous sigh of relief.

"I like to carry around some red war paint and paint it on my face just to make me look a bit more intimidating." he says his arm draped over the dwarf, wiping a tear away.

Isabela waved towards the man behind the bar who looked worn out from Hawke's comment. "Corff, I'll need another pint."

"Just keep them coming lad, maker knows we need it." Varric said.

Fenris was in no better shape as he sighs into his palms thinking to himself; _how the hell did I fall in love with this big goof-ball_.

His boyfriend looked back at him with a wholehearted smile on his face.

Before Fenris could react a small hand fell on his shoulder. "So when shall we go frolicking in the fields again Fenris?"


End file.
